The Return of Crimson
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Crimson is now back from the dead and now becomes the new leader of his clan.


At G.U.N prison, Miles, Boomer, Julie-Su were placed inside the same laser secured cell as Doomic and Selim, with Jacket being next to them in another cell.

"What the heck happened guys?" Doomic asked the three.  
"Cyo, Tails, Fiona and Bonnie defeated me and my group including Crystal. Heck their tornado suits boost them up somehow" Miles said.  
"Well Tails uses a stabilized type of artificial chaos energy so that's possible" Selim said.

"Could be. But not only that, since we forced Bonnie to steal for us, the gang used a electromagnetic pulse bomb and foiled our plan. In the fight, Cyo beated Crystal so hard she lost her memories permanently and she was sent to an asylum" Boomer said.

From his cell, Jacket heard about when they mentioned Crystal lost her memories thanks to Cyo's attacks. His former lust for Cyo then started to turn into pure hatred.

"Cyo is going to pay for what he did to my sister! I'm going to get out of here and then I'm going to make him suffer before he dies by my hands! GRAAAAH" Jacket said darkly.

He smashed the floor in anger and frustration. Hearing Jacket's desire to get revenge on Cyo, Miles then got an idea.

"So uh...Jacket. Want to be free again? I believe I can help" Miles spoke to Jacket.  
"How exactly? Laser secured cells are impossible to escape" Jacket said.  
"Oh no? Watch this. Because our imprisonment has ended" Miles then raised his hand to cast a spell. It swirls around and hits the controlpanel that turns the lasers on, the lasers started to flickering until they disappears completely. But the alarm was set off.

"GUARDS! GET TO CELL 91 AND 92! LOCK DOWN!" The commander called. The guards ran to their cell only to find them out of their cells. Doomic smirked and curls into a ball to dash down the guards like bowling pins.

"Good job! Now lets try find Crimson's corpse and then we're out of here" Boomer said.  
"But Lien has a new love interest!" Julie-Su said.  
"He's our true leader lets go!" Boomer glared. They all ran to the storage area and Jacket tears down the door using his superstrength. Inside there was many crates and boxes.

"Okay, where Crimson is, it's got to be in cold storage" Selim guessed.  
"Good point son. We also need a vehicle. Now spread out" Miles said. The group along with Jacket spread around the storage room to find Crimson's corpse.

G.U.N now sent out their drones to try recapture the fugitives and they spread out across the storage room to find them.

...

Right now, Julie-Su and Miles were closing in to the morgue room filled with dead bodies in chambers.

"This must be it. Now to find him" Miles said. The fox and the echidna searched through the room and examines different glass tanks, some were fallen soldiers.

"Anything yet?" Miles asked.  
"Nothing yet" Julie-Su said. She keeps searching until she bumped into a cold tank. She backs off and sees it is frozen. She swipes the lip on the glass tank and sees the face of Crimson, his remaining eye still shut.

"Miles, I think I found him" Julie-Su reported. Hearing her call, Miles runs to her direction and sees Crimson's tube.  
"Bingo. Lets get out of here now!" Miles said. They both drag the glass tank out of the room but the entrance had guards and drones standing there.

"FREEZE! Stay away from the corpse and comply!" The leader guard demanded. Julie-Su drops her guns and held her hands up, Miles did the same.

"That's a good girl. Now don't move!" The guard leader gets up to her to cuff her and Miles. Before he even could cuff them, laser shots blasted the drones and they exploded.

"What the?!" The leader guard turned and sees Jacket wielding a laser minigun. Julie saw her chance and takes his rifle away and knocks him out and then she shoots at the other guards with Jacket.

"Good timing Jacket" Miles smiled.  
"Anytime. And I gotta say I love this weapon" Jacket said and kissed the mini gun.  
"Right" Miles shook his head. Then the rest of the group arrived.

"Hey guys, Sorry being late, took down several drones and guards" Doomic said.  
"Enough excuses. We better get going" Julie-Su said. They all ran with Crimson's tank and gets to the hangar to steal a ship. They noticed the G.U.N soldiers appear in the hangar.

"Quick! We need a ship now!" Boomer shouted.  
"I got this!" Doomic and Jacket ran to distract the G.U.N soldiers. Doomic would use his dangerous version of homing attack and Jacket would either use his mini gun or strike some soldiers with his claws and broke the neck on one in one hand once the gun was out of ammo.

The rest of the group found a empty aircraft and they got inside it. Miles and Boomer gets to the controls and starts the ship. Doomic and Jacket jumps into it and they flew out of G.U.N base with the soldiers trying to shoot it down but they switched on cloak mode.

...

Back at G.U.N base, they brought the body of Crimson inside Miles' lab. The others minus Lien-Da and Jason watched as Miles began the revival ritual.

"I sure hope this will work" Miles said. He began murmur some magic words and some dark lightnings came from his hands and they hit Crimson's corpse. It floats up in the air in a purple light as the clan watched.

Miles spins his hands and then raised them. Crimson began now to cackle in electricity as his missing hands grew back along with his metallic blades. The metallic parts on him blew off and healed those wounds the unstable artificial chaos energy caused during his fight with Sonic as well regrowing his right eye. As soon that was done, Miles lowered him down and gets up near Crimson's face.

"Arise, Crimson the Echidna" Miles said and makes the finishing touch by placing a finger on Crimson's forehead. The echidna opened his eyes, they glowed green briefly before returning to their normal blue color and he gasps for air since his death. Crimson looked around and sees the clan dedicated to him and the flag with their logo on. He also saw Miles next to him. Crimson got up and stood tall over Miles.

"I believe I have to thank you for my resurrection" Crimson spoke out for the first time after revival.  
"You're welcome my lord. And as you can see, we have made this clan in your image" Miles said. Crimson looks at the clan again and noticed the clones of the SSS hedgehogs and the others.

"You cloned those responsible for my death? Who are they?" Crimson asked.  
"They are Doomic, Bronze, Skull, Cyrox, Selim, Sawell, Ivy, Rager and Pyrah" Miles said.  
"Hmmm. Excellent and where's Lien-Da?" Crimson asked. Miles gulps and steps back.

"Well you see...while you were dead she has found a new...love interest" Miles said nervously.  
"Damn! When she's back here her services are no longer required here" Crimson said.  
"And also Knuckles is now raising your daughter at Angel Island" Miles said.

"Hardly matters to me. If she's raised by my foster brother that's her problem" Crimson said, not caring if Rutna is getting raised by Knuckles.  
"But in that case I have to raise my second child" Crimson then sees Julie carrying Nyroc.

"What's his name?" Crimson asked.  
"Nyroc. He's your son" Julie-Su hands Crimson Nyroc. Crimson sees that Nyroc like him had metallic blades on his hands. Nyroc tilts his head at seeing his own father for the first time.  
"That's right Nyroc. I'm your father" Crimson said.  
"Go?" Nyroc blinked. Crimson chuckled and pets his son's head.  
"Wait and see my son. Dad will make sure you will be the perfect guardian of Angel Island once your 'uncle' is gone" Crimson said. Then Crimson raised his fist in the air.

"HAIL YOUR LEADER!" Crimson shouted.  
"LONG LIVE CRIMSON!" The clan of Crimson members shouted.  
"Your leader is now back and now those who oppose me shall be eliminated and never see the end of the day again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Crimson then laughs evilly after announcing his return.

 **The End.**


End file.
